Alone
by FreyaF
Summary: Harry se encuentra solo, viajando por el mundo. Intentando olvidar su trágico pasado. ONESHOT. UA.


La vida, para mí, ya no es como antes. Ahora no veo lo bueno de ella, no veo alguna razón de vivir y sonreír o agradecer por volver a ver la luz del sol y las estrellas; mi presente es vacío y solitario, nada me motiva a continuar y es que simplemente miro al pasado y observo desgracias, muerte y horror; el futuro ya no puede traer nada bueno. Esas desgracias que en mayor parte son mi culpa, o culpa de una profecía.

Por culpa de esa profecía, yo he dañado a personas. Incluso me he convertido en asesino. A veces verme en el espejo me da miedo, porque sé, que quien me devuelve la mirada, es un homicida a sangre fría. Alguien que a veces disfrutó torturando, alguien que no ve el sentido de seguir con la rutina. Simplemente no encuentro el motivo de mi existencia. Ya he matado a la persona que originó las desgracias. La otra persona que mencionaba la profecía, sí a él, Lord Voldemort. Mi meta se ha cumplido.

No sé en qué momento cambié. Extraño un poco ser la persona que solía ser. Extraño divertirme haciendo enojar a Hermione, reír por cualquier chiste de Ron.

Extraño estar al lado de ella. Y que ella me acompañe a cada momento con su tenaz y fuerte carácter. Mi dulce y pequeña pelirroja.

Ginny siempre me acompañó, ahora lo veo claro, siempre me dio ánimos cuando los necesitaba y como mi novia, wow, ¿qué puedo decir? Simplemente se volvió una parte esencial en mí, mi ayudante, mi confidente en misiones, la persona con quien me podía perder y olvidarme de todo lo que acontecía a mí alrededor sólo con besarla, abrazarla, sentirla. Amarla era una droga para mí, su risa una infusión de vida. Estar con ella una razón para vivir. Siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa aun en los momentos más difíciles. Tenía un gran don de hacerme olvidar todo y solo pensar en lo que realmente importaba. La vida y ella, porque para mí ella era vida.

Pero ahora la vida sin ella no tiene sentido.

Porque, como se quiera ver, yo siempre estoy involucrado en problemas y asesinatos, así como las personas que me quieren y yo amo. La muerte de mis padres, la muerte de mi padrino, de… de mi amada.

La que más me ha afectado, es la muerte de ella: de Ginny Weasley.

¿Cómo sucedió? En un ataque de mortífagos, meses antes de la caída de Voldemort. Murió en mis brazos, desangrándose. La vi morir y no pude hacer nada. Sólo le mentí diciéndole que iba a vivir. La verdad me mentía a mí. Me aterrorizaba vivir sin ella. Cómo dije, ella era la razón de mi existencia, sin ella ¿Qué iba a ser de mi? Justo lo que me predije, y no es que yo sea adivino, pero simplemente me conocía lo suficiente para saber que después de tantas pérdidas, mi cordura se iba a perder si ella moría. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me volviera loco. No saber lo que es real. Pero cada mañana que abro mis ojos y no la veo a mi lado, la cruda realidad cae sobre mí. Se ha ido y no la volveré a ver.

Yo la maté…

* * *

><p>‒ ¡Harry! ‒ le dijo Ginny riendo mientras se tiraba en la cama junto a él. Vestía sólo una camisa de él, le encantaba andar con su ropa. ‒Despierta amor, vamos a llegar tarde al ministerio. ‒ le dijo moviéndolo con fuerza, Harry se volteó y la encarceló en sus brazos, Ginny rio y se movió para quitarlo.<p>

‒ No vamos a ir ‒ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba, Ginny no dejaba de moverse y reír. ‒ Quiero estar todo el día aquí contigo, solos. ‒ Ginny se quedó quieta y rio.

‒ ¿A si? Pero nos aburriríamos mucho tú y yo aquí solos ¿o qué planes tienes? ‒ le dijo con voz coqueta, mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, Harry recorrió su cuerpo con una mano mientras hundía su cara en el cabello de ella.

‒ Nada, solo dormir. ‒ Le dijo y se quedó quieto. Ginny frunció el seño.

‒ ¿Sólo eso? Mejor levántate y vamos a trabajar. ‒ le dijo con fingido enfado volviendo a empujarlo. Harry se levantó y la besó con pasión, ella se abrazó a él en cuanto sintió sus labios.

‒ No me dejaste terminar, sólo dormiremos después de que te haga el amor. ‒ Le dijo con una sonrisa y besó su cuello. Ella rio.

‒ Si, suena tentador pero tenemos que ir a trabajar. Ya nos relajaremos cuando volvamos ‒ le dijo, lo levantó y guió al baño para tomar una ducha juntos.

No eran tiempos de paz y calma, al contrario, una guerra se encontraba frente a ellos, tenían que trabajar mucho porque buscaban al mago que movía todos los hilos cual titiritero. Lord Voldemort. Precisamente porque el enfrentamiento entre los magos se encontraba en auge ellos se habían unido como fuerzas para el ministerio. Y Harry era uno de los mejores aurores con los que contaba.

Viéndolo desde afuera, la cosa se encontraba pareja. Era difícil determinar quien se encontraba en ventaja dado que ambos bandos efectuaban serios golpes en los otros. Sin embargo se mantenía la esperanza, Harry sabía que en algún día se tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort, sólo esperaba que ese día llegara en un momento en el que él estuviera solo, un lugar alejado, por si caía él nadie tendría que verlo morir. No le daba miedo morir, se sentía preparado para eso. Pero seguía entrenando para enfrentarlo: él quería ganar. Tenía que matarlo y no lo hacía por la comunidad mágica, claro que no, lo hacía para poder vivir con Ginny y todos a los que quería por muchos años. Eso esperaba…

Ese día partieron al ministerio por medio de la red Flu, su departamento era de los pocos conectados directamente al ministerio, y es que con los tiempos que corrían las medidas de seguridad se habían reforzado a niveles inimaginables. La búsqueda de Voldemort y sus posibles refugios eran de vital importancia.

Los últimos días las cosas se habían encontrado en calma constante y es que le habían dado un gran ataque a las fuerzas de Voldemort dejándolos bastante diezmados, sin embargo aunque había sido una batalla ganada, no había sido la guerra, por lo que Harry se sentía nervioso. Sabía que en cualquier momento Voldemort volvería a atacar y sería con más fuerza.

‒ Harry, me gustaría que hoy cenáramos en casa ‒ le dijo Ginny cuando iban camino al departamento de aurores.

‒ ¿Y eso? Siempre cenamos con tus padres. ‒ Le dijo Harry revisando unos papeles.

‒ Si, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos solos esta noche. Quiero… conversar contigo ‒Harry la volteó a ver un poco preocupado ‒ es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos. No me mires así, tontito‒ le dijo Ginny deteniéndose y abrazando a Harry. ‒ Sólo quiero estar contigo, tú y yo solos.

‒ Esta bien, me encanta la idea. ‒ le dijo Harry la besó en la frente ‒ pero habrá que decirle a tu madre.

‒ No te preocupes, ayer cuando te quedaste en la junta con el ministro y los representantes del gobierno Islandés fui con ella y le avisé… ‒ le dijo Ginny mirando a otro lado.

‒ Perfecto, entonces hoy procuraré salir lo más temprano posible para que estemos juntos.

Ginny simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó.

La mañana transcurrió con gran lentitud, había muchos pendientes que resolver. Hermione se encargaba de las relaciones exteriores y políticas mientras Ginny, Ron y Harry realizaban misiones de búsqueda. Ese día Harry y Ron se encontraban realizando planes para una expedición a Finlandia, ya que al parecer se habían visto algunos mortífagos en aquella zona, mientras que Ginny y Hermione habían ido a Budapest a para resolver algunos conflictos que habían pasado con unos turistas que habían sido atacados en Inglaterra por mortífagos.

Aunque en el aire se sentía la presión y el desasosiego por la guerra, el día se encontraba tranquilo. Harry y Ron comieron en el ministerio para poder avanzar todo lo posible en el trabajo.

‒ Debemos comenzar en Ostrobothnia y luego ir a Kainuu ‒le dijo Ron por enésima vez.

‒ Pero es que tenemos que abarcar todo el país, no solo esas regiones, además los otros lugares donde fueron avistados fueron Savonia del Norte y Finlandia central y los estás dejando completamente de lado.

‒ No los estoy desdeñando, simplemente creo que nuestra prioridad es…

Ron se quedó callado. Se había sentido un leve temblor, que había hecho que se tambalearan las lámparas colgantes. Harry y Ron voltearon hacia arriba preguntándose qué pasaba para que hubieran sentido un temblor. De pronto la puerta del despacho donde se encontraban se abrió.

‒ ¡Rápido!, ¡Londres está siendo atacado!

Harry y Ron llegaron a la superficie y se encontraron con caos y destrucción. Había gigantes, dementores y mortífagos arremetiendo contra muggles y otros magos que se encontraban ya peleando. Ron y Harry sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a contraatacar, sin embargo la desventaja era descomunal. Había mucha confusión debido a que había incendios explosiones y humo por todos lados.

_Simplemente no me imaginaba el panorama tan escalofriante que tenía en frente cuando me dijeron que estaban atacando Londres. Pero una vez que salí del ministerio agradecía enormemente que Ginny no se encontrara ahí._

Harry decidió aparecer unas escobas para poder atacar desde el cielo. Ron lo siguió, Harry mandó su patronus por refuerzos y empezó a atacar a sus oponentes. Llevaban un buen rato sobrevolando la ciudad cuando observaron una pequeña escuela en llamas cerca del parque Wandsworth. Harry se la señaló a Ron y dirigieron hacia ella. Dentro se encontraban unos cincuenta niños atrapados además de sus maestros. Cerca de ahí se encontraban algunos dementores que estaban causando terror a los niños.

‒ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ‒ gritaron Ron y Harry antes de aterrizar cerca de las puertas de la escuela que se encontraban bloqueadas por escombros de un edificio. Los maestros y algunos niños se les quedaron viendo con gran sorpresa.

‒ No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ‒ les dijo Harry a los maestros mientras Ron lanzaba un _bombarda_ a un muro para hacer un boquete. ‒ tienen que salir lo más pronto de Londres, lo que importa es su seguridad y la de los niños. Les abriremos paso hasta Sutton. ‒ Los maestros asintieron y organizaron a los niños para que salieran. Harry y Ron volaron por la zona para dejar libre el camino para los niños y los maestros. Se toparon con un gigante por lo que tuvieron que rodear el área y dirigirse a Croydon. Una vez ahí los resguardaron en un parque y volvieron al centro de Londres.

Cerca de St. Paul's Cathedral se encontraban algunos magos volando y combatiendo con un gigante. Harry y Ron se les unieron, juntos pudieron incapacitar al gigante, que por suerte no destruyó la catedral. La mayoría de los gigantes habían sido incapacitados y algunos asesinados, pero aun quedaban muchos dementores y mortífagos.

‒ ¡Potter, Weasley! ‒ Les llamó un mago de unos cuarenta años que se llamaba Walter‒ ¡Vayan a 30 St Mary Axe! ¡Las señoritas Weasley y Granger se encuentran ahí! ¡En el Gherkin!

‒ ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Pero si viajaron a Budapest!

‒ ¡Pero llegaron hace poco y se dirigieron al Gherkin porque unos mortífagos estaban amenazando con derrumbarlo!

_Había cantado victoria muy pronto, Ginny había vuelto antes de lo esperado y ahora ella también se encontraba en la batalla. Ella era muy buena en el combate pero aun así odiaba que fuera parte de las contiendas._

Harry y Ron no esperaron más explicaciones y volaron de manera vertiginosa hacia el edificio que se encontraba al este. El Gherkin, un rascacielos compuesto por cristales y con una forma de pepinillo, de ahí su apodo, no se encontraba intacto, algunos de los ventanales se encontraban rotos y por ellos salía humo. Harry y Ron dieron algunas vueltas intentando buscar a Ginny y Hermione. Una gran explosión se originó cerca de la cima del edificio haciendo caer gran cantidad de vidrios hacia el suelo. Harry los hizo desaparecer para que no lastimaran a los que se encontraban en la base del edificio. Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia el boquete que había generado la explosión y entraron al edificio. Había gran cantidad de vidrios también ahí dentro además de humo, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la cima donde se encontraban Hermione, Ginny y otros cuatro magos del ministerio combatiendo contra diez mortífagos. Ron y Harry incapacitaron a tres y corrieron con Ginny y Hermione. Uno de los mortífagos desmayo a dos magos del ministerio y se dirigió a Hermione y Ron, éste la tomó de la mano y se desapareció. Y apareció en la espalda del mortífago, para atacarlo, sin embargo no lo sacó de balance y siguieron combatiendo.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban combatiendo contra tres mortífagos.

_Eran muy buenos los malditos, incluso combatiendo contra Ginny y contra mí. Aunque Ginny se estaba defendiendo demasiado, eso lo pude notar… En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, sentí que temía que la atacaran. Se movía también un poco lento, al parecer la habían lastimado. Eso me enfureció._

Harry atacó con más ferocidad a dos de sus oponentes y estos cayeron. Él último se sintió acorralado y empezó a lanzar hechizos a todos lados. Uno de esos hechizos lastimó a uno de sus compañeros, un _expulso_ hizo que Ginny cayera aparatosamente, Harry corrió a socorrerla y se descuidó y el mortífago lo desarmó, al verlos indefensos, el mortífago sonrió y lanzó un _reducto_ que fue a dar al techo de cristal, justo encima de Ginny y Harry, Harry intentó cubrir a Ginny pero ésta lo empujó.

_Aún recuerdo todo, como si mi mente lo hubiera grabado con fuego: los vidrios cayeron lentamente, así como parte de una estructura de metal que los sostenía, parte de esas vigas me golpearon, por lo que caí y me golpeé el brazo, pero una enorme lámina de vidrio cayó en donde se encontraba Ginny. _

Harry se levantó y corrió a donde se encontraba Ginny.

‒ ¡NOO! ‒ Gritó Harry cuando vio a Ginny cubierta de su propia sangre y sin moverse ‒ ¡No, Ginny, NO! ‒ Quitó unas estructuras de vidrio y metal como pudo y la levantó lentamente, su cuello estaba cortado y tenía vidrios clavados en el pecho y en las piernas. Harry se le quedó viendo con impotencia, no sabía qué hacer. ‒ ¡Por favor Ginny, resiste! ¡NO ME DEJES!, ¡RON, PIDE AYUDA, GINNY! ‒ Harry volteó a verla, Ginny se estaba ahogando con su sangre. Pero estiró su mano a su cara.

‒ Ha…arry ‒ le dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa ‒ per…doón, yo…

‒ No hables, amor, sólo mantente tranquila, vas a estar bien. ‒ le dijo Harry con la voz quebrada, en la cara de Ginny caían sus lágrimas. Ella volvió a toser y más sangre salió de su boca.

‒ No… Lo… lam…ento, te…a…mo ‒ le dijo, Harry tomó su mano y la besó, Ginny sonrió y de pronto su mano se quedó sin fuerzas.

‒ ¿Ginny…?‒ Harry vio sus ojos, pero ella ya no le devolvió la mirada. Había muerto. Harry se le quedó viendo un momento y de pronto soltó un grito desgarrador mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amada.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después, recuerdo que Ron, Hermione y otros sanadores intentaron auxiliarme, a mí y a Ginny pero por ella ya no había nada que hacer. Se había ido.

Estuve unos días en San Mungo, Hermione procuró estar conmigo esos días, Ron también iba pero al final prefirió evitarme. Nunca me culpó de la muerte de su hermana pero no sabía que decirme. Mis peores momentos fueron en el funeral de Ginny.

Recuerdo que llegué a la Madriguera aun con mi brazo en cabestrillo. El cielo se encontraba nublado, se sentía un leve aire frio. Al parecer iba a llover. No había mucha gente, pero cuando entré al patio todos se quedaron callados, la mayoría de los Weasley sabía cuánto amaba a Ginny, por ello nunca me dijeron nada. El cuerpo de Ginny se encontraba en la parte trasera de la Madriguera en un ataúd blanco, Molly había querido que la enterraran ahí, no quería alejarse de su hija.

Sólo Molly me recriminó estar ahí…

Molly salió de la Madriguera con unas bandejas llenas de bocadillos flotando frente a ella, junto a ella iba Hermione, al verme, le pasó las charolas y se dirigió directamente hacia mí. Yo me quedé quieto esperando que llegara.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒ me dijo con voz enfadada; yo me le quedé viendo sin saber que decir. ‒ Vete Harry, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Un frio glacial cayó entre nosotros y las personas que se encontraban cerca, el señor Weasley se acercó lentamente con una cara llena de aflicción. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno.

‒ Lo siento tanto señora Weasley, pero yo amo…amaba a Ginny tanto como ustedes. ‒ le dije con la voz llena de dolor.

‒ Eso no es verdad, ‒ me dijo con lágrimas empezando a caer de sus ojos enrojecidos ‒ ¡Si la hubieras amado tanto como dices no la hubieras dejado morir!

‒ ¡¿Creé que no me siento mal? ¡¿Creé que no hubiera preferido morir yo? ¡YO HUBIERA DADO MI VIDA POR ELLA!

‒ ¡ESO HUBIERAS HECHO, AHORA AMBOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ‒ Me dijo con furia y llanto. Yo me quedé helado.

‒ ¿Ambos? ¿A qué se refiere señora Weasley? ‒ le dije con voz ahogada y pálido como la nieve. Ella se me quedó viendo con sorpresa, se escuchó un gran ruido cuando Hermione dejó caer las bandejas de comida y se tapó la boca. Por su cara también corrían gruesas lágrimas. Todos los que se encontraban presentes lloraban. La señora Weasley tragó saliva.

‒ A que Ginny estaba embarazada…

"_Si, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos solos esta noche. Quiero… conversar contigo"_ Eso me había dicho Ginny ese día en la mañana, _"ayer fui con ella y le avisé…_" Le avisé que estaba embarazada. A eso había ido Ginny con su madre… De eso quería conversar conmigo esa noche…

Caí de rodillas cuando la señora Weasley me dijo eso. No sólo había muerto mi novia, mi familia se había ido con ella. _Ginny estaba embarazada…_ Ginny y mi hijo habían muerto en mis brazos. Yo me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, al igual que gruesas gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer del oscuro cielo. La señora Weasley me observó unos momentos y después se acercó a mí y se hincó junto a mí, yo la volteé a ver. También ella lloraba, nos abrazamos por largo rato y lloramos por la pérdida que habíamos sufrido. Habíamos perdido a una mujer que amábamos, un hijo…

Después de eso, me volví un solitario. Me dediqué a buscar al mortífago que había matado a Ginny y mi hijo, así como buscar a Voldemort. Al maldito mortífago lo encontré hospedado en Bélgica, iban a atacar la parte sur de Inglaterra y mientras se refugiaban en Bruselas. Maté a todos los mortífagos que se encontraban en ese hotel y deje para el final al infeliz, lo torturé… al final me rogaba que lo matara pero lo deje sufrir durante un buen rato, al final no lo maté con un hechizo, lo dejé desangrar. Con mis propias manos le corte la garganta. Y pude ver como se ahogó con su sangre. Igual que ella…

Me enfadó que una vez que lo maté no me sentí mejor. Volteé a ver mis manos cubiertas de sangre y me sentí peor. Él había muerto pero ni Ginny ni mi bebé habían vuelto ni volverían. Cerré los puños con fuerza y salí del hotel. Incendié el lugar. Sabía que en parte iba en contra de los procedimientos del ministerio pero aun así continué mi viaje, en busca de Voldemort. Tal vez seguir matando satisfaría mi sed de sangre. Hubo muchas muertes después de las de ellos, hasta que encontré a Voldemort, se hallaba en la isla de Mull, en Escocia, en una gran mansión junto al mar. Había también gran cantidad de mortífagos, me fue difícil llegar hasta ahí, pero al final Voldemort me dio la cara y combatimos, fue extremadamente difícil matarlo. Por poco caigo yo en el intento, pero al final vencí. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban lo asesiné y cayó frente a mí. Al hacerlo, todos los mortífagos que quedaban se desaparecieron, por miedo al ver caer a su maestro.

Me llevé el cuerpo del maldito y me aparecí en el Ministerio de Magia, aun no sé como lo hice pero aparecí en el gran vestíbulo y lo dejé ahí, muchos magos intentaron felicitarme pero cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione pálidos como la cera, me desmayé. Había forzado mucho mi cuerpo y mi fuente de magia, volví a ir a San Mungo por unos días. Me había convertido en un héroe pero como dije, nunca lo hice por la sociedad mágica, sino por venganza y por cólera hacia mí por no proteger cuando debía.

Aun después de haberlos matado siento una gran impotencia, un gran coraje hacia la vida y lo que me rodea. Muchas veces me despierto en medio de la noche, empapado de sudor escuchando la voz de Ginny en mis oídos, me grita y reprocha que la deje morir. A veces lloraba y temblaba, ahora simplemente me invade una gran tristeza. Ginny nunca me habría reprochado, ella me salvó. Me amó hasta su último respiro y prefirió morir a que yo muriera.

‒ No te recrimines, Harry, nadie lo hace ‒ me dijo Ron un día en una cena de conmemoración a mi victoria ante Lord Voldemort en Hogwarts.

Hermione y la señora Weasley me habían obligado a ir. Nos encontrábamos afuera del castillo, traíamos unos tragos, yo odiaba estar entre la gente hipócrita. Aun lo odio. Aborrecía estar entre esas chicas que se me insinuaban y me coqueteaban sin conocerme, no sé por qué lo hagan, tal vez el dinero, tal vez la fama… No lo sé, ni me interesa.

Habían pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Ginny apenas seis meses de la caída de Voldemort. Yo di un trago a mi copa y no le respondí a Ron, él siguió hablando.

‒ Todos sabemos cuánto amaste a mi hermana… Y ella a ti. ‒ Ron tragó saliva‒ Y sé… sé que a ella no le gustaría ver cómo te estás amargando la vida. ‒ Yo seguí sin responder mientras observaba el lago ‒ No digo que vayas por alguna de esas chicas que están adentro, pero al menos deberías de buscar a alguien… No sé… ‒ Ron balbuceó un poco más, yo seguí callado. Había escuchado cada palabra que me había dicho. Pero no me interesaba salir con alguien que no fuera Ginny… Volteé a verlo y lo abracé. Ron me correspondió con calidez. Me separé y me dirigí a la salida de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente partí de Inglaterra. Salí a buscar aventuras y para alejarme de todo. Fui a muchas partes del mundo, algunas veces hice algunas misiones para muggles y magos, me pagaban bien. Nunca robé ni volví a matar. Simplemente buscaba lo que me pedían esas personas, algunas veces eran otras personas, dinero, joyas o tesoros.

En una de esas expediciones tuve que ir a Brasil a la selva amazónica. Me habían encargado ir por una flor, que llamaban _flor de la vida_ debido a sus poderes curativos y como antídoto, muy parecido al bezoar. Sin embargo era difícil encontrarla además como era extrañísima no tenían una descripción exacta de cómo era lo único que me dijeron era que cuando la viera la reconocería al instante.

Estuve varios días en la selva, cerca de un rio llamado Coari. Era una zona hermosa llena de gran vegetación y maravillosas flores. Pero siempre me sentí extraño, sentía que me vigilaban. Las personas que me habían mandado no me advirtieron de lo que había en la zona pero aun así fui bastante cauteloso.

Llegué a un pequeño claro, lo cual se me hizo extraño pues estaba en medio de la selva, había un pequeño manantial así como una gran cantidad de flores, pero hubo una que me llamó la atención. Era una flor enorme con miles de pétalos pequeños y no puedo decir que tuviera un color, más bien era como el arcoíris, un círculo cromático. Era simplemente perfecta. Me acerqué a ella un poco hipnotizado.

‒ _O que você está fazendo?__‒_ volteé a donde había escuchado la voz y observé a una hermosa mujer mirándome con enfado y curiosidad. Era bellísima. Era un poco más baja que yo y de una tez un poco más blanca que la mía, tenía un cabello largo hasta la cintura tan negro como el mío y rizado. Llevaba un delicado vestido blanco que terminaba con un suave encaje hasta la rodilla. No llevaba sandalias. Tenía facciones delicadas, unos labios carnosos y rosas y unos ojos asombrosos. De lejos podía decir que eran morados, pero en realidad eran de una gama de colores.

Estaba tan entretenido admirándola que no le respondí. Ella se paró enfrente de la flor por la cual estaba ahí y me volvió a hablar.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? ‒ me repitió en mi idioma.

‒ Buenas tardes, señorita, venía por esa flor. ‒ le dije inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo. Ella frunció más el seño.

‒ No lo voy a permitir, así que vuelva por donde vino. ‒ me dijo, no tenía un acento marcado. Yo no me moví de mi lugar.

‒ Por favor, señorita, la estoy buscando para…

‒ No me interesa, váyase.

‒ Sólo escúcheme, es para una señora que se encuentra enferma, su marido y sus hijos me han mandado por ella. Temen que muera si no se las llevo. ‒ Ella no cambió su expresión. Volteó un poco a ver la flor.

‒ No, puedo dársela, está flor es sumamente importante para nosotros. ‒ Yo me extrañé.

‒ ¿Nosotros? ‒ le pregunté volteando a mí alrededor. Nos encontrábamos solos. O eso pensé yo.

De pronto varias personas empezaron a surgir de los arboles, me dio un escalofrío, no nos encontrábamos solos, ahora estaba rodeado. Eran _personas_ extrañas a mi parecer. La mayoría tenía una tez muy extraña, muy verde y el cabello muy grueso, como ramas y hojas, otras eran muy blancas y con ojos de colores, como los de la joven con la que había estado conversando. Me encontraba en medio de dríadas: Guardianas de los árboles y la vegetación.

Una dríada que parecía una señora más grande pero muy hermosa se acercó a la joven, sin embargo sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Eran muy parecidos a los de la chica. Entre rosas y naranjas.

‒ _Você tem que ouvir_ ‒ le dijo la señora.

‒ _¡Avó!_ ‒ Simplemente me quedé viéndolas no entendía muy bien el portugués.

‒ _Calma_, ¿cómo te llamas muchacho? ‒ Me dijo la señora.

‒ Harry, Harry Potter, madame.

‒ Mucho gusto, señor Potter. Mi nombre es Nuria. Ella es mi nieta Freya. Por favor cuénteme porque necesita esta flor.

Yo me pasé largo rato en aquel claro conversando con las dríadas, la mayoría eran dulces y coquetas. Sólo Freya se mantuvo distante. Escuchó toda la historia que yo les conté. Era verdad lo que les había dicho, la familia Gables me había mandado por ella, era una familia muggle de Guyana que había escuchado la historia de esa flor.

‒ No podemos darte la flor, joven ‒ me dijo Nuria después de un largo rato de silencio. Yo agaché la cabeza resignado. ‒ Pero podemos darte un pétalo. La flor es sumamente poderosa, capaz de curar casi cualquier enfermedad y poderosa como antídoto para algunos venenos. La señora Gables puede curarse si le das a beber una infusión de un pétalo de esta flor.

‒ Gracias, con eso bastará.

Me quedé un par de días más en lo que las dríadas preparaban la poción, muchas veces intenté acercarme a Freya pero era muy seria. La última noche que estuve ahí me encontraba nadando en el lago, muchas de las dríadas me seguían curiosas, Freya se acercó a la orilla del lago y metió los pies al agua, alejó a las demás dríadas de ahí. Ella no me observó, se quedó un rato admirando la luna y las estrellas. Salí del agua y me senté cerca de ella. Ella no me volteó a ver.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada tanto yo la volteaba a ver, la verdad es que me encontraba admirado de su belleza. Sobre todo sus peculiares ojos.

‒ Mi abuela me ha pedido que vaya contigo. Para darle a esa señora la infusión.

Yo me quedé callado, simplemente asentí.

‒ ¿Naciste aquí, Freya? ‒ le pregunté con calma después de un rato de silencio, no sabía si se iba a enfadar por hacerle preguntas personales.

‒ Así es.

‒ Pero, tu acento…

‒ Viví un tiempo en Estados Unidos.

Un silencio volvió a caer entre nosotros. Ahora entendía por qué hablaba tan bien el inglés.

‒ Pero eres una dríada ¿o no? ‒ Freya bajó la vista al agua y empezó a jugar con sus pies en el lago.

‒ Soy mestiza. Soy mitad dríada y mitad humana… _Bruxa_ ‒ Dijo, mientras sacaba una varita de una bolsa de su vestido. Era _bruja_. Nuevamente nos quedamos callados. ‒ Mi madre era dríada y mi padre era un mago que la conoció cuando realizaba un viaje por aquí.

‒ ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

‒ Eliade.

‒ Es un hermoso nombre. ‒ Ella sonrió con tristeza.

‒ Si lo era…

‒ Oh, lo siento, no sabía que…

‒ No te preocupes. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

‒ Claro.

‒ ¿Por qué viajas? ‒ me dijo volteándome a ver. De cerca pude ver sus ojos, a pesar que era de noche. Eran como una hermosa piedra amatista, cerca de la pupila tenía un leve color naranja y a partir de ahí eran violetas y rosas en el iris.

Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido por su pregunta. La verdad… viajaba para huir de mi pasado. Porque tenía miedo de volver al país al que pertenecía.

‒ No lo sé, Freya…

‒ ¿A quién perdiste?

Me quedé callado. No me inquieto su pregunta, ni me sentí triste cuando lo hizo. Sentía que ella también había sufrido pérdidas y por ello… Por ello sentía que también padecía dolor. Como yo.

‒ A muchas personas… Mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé, después perdí a mi padrino, amigos y… a mi novia y mi hijo.

‒ Lo lamento… ‒ me dijo con tristeza y también con sorpresa. Al parecer mi lista era más larga que la suya. Sonreí con desgana.

‒ No te preocupes.

Seguimos conversando acerca de nuestra vida durante casi toda la noche, así como el día siguiente que partimos a Guyana a darle la pócima a la señora Gables, la cual nos agradeció infinitamente por llevarle la poción.

Freya había perdido a su madre al nacer ella. Su padre, que se llamaba Phil, había vuelto a Estados Unidos mucho tiempo antes de que ella naciera. Se había enamorado de su madre pero él se encontraba comprometido, había tenido que volver para luchar contra todos los que no apoyaban su decisión, en especial su madre, la abuela paterna de Freya: Fedra. Cuando su padre volvió a Brasil, se encontró con que Eliade había muerto y que ahora tenía una hija. Vivió un tiempo en Brasil, luego se llevó a Freya a Estados Unidos para que la conociera su madre, Fedra. La rechazó absolutamente. Eso destrozó el corazón de Phil y murió unos meses después. Freya quedó al cuidado de su abuelo paterno, Philip, que la adoraba. Se fue a Brasil. Él y Nuria criaron a Freya ahí, en Brasil. Hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para ir a la escuela. Nuria aceptó que Philip, se la llevara a Estados Unidos a una escuela de magia. A Freya nunca le gustó la escuela en Estados Unidos, nunca se sintió acogida. Sobre todo porque Fedra la odiaba, por ser una _bastarda_. Cuando iba a cumplir dieciséis años su abuelo murió dejándole gran parte de su fortuna. Sin embargo Fedra no la dejó tocar un centavo. Freya al no tener dinero para ir a la escuela, volvió a Brasil con la ayuda de una profesora del colegio en el que estaba. Desde entonces vivía ahí, en Brasil, con las dríadas.

Hacia un año que su abuela había muerto. Para sorpresa de todos le había dejado toda la fortuna que le pertenecía. Pero Freya no había hecho uso de ello. Había preferido quedarse con las dríadas.

Todo esto no lo supe esa noche, Freya me lo fue contando tiempo después.

De la misma manera yo le fui contando mi pasado. Ya que a partir de ese día no nos separamos. Incluso hoy en día seguimos juntos.

Volví a Inglaterra y ella fue conmigo. La presente a Hermione y los Weasley y la acogieron de manera afectuosa y cálida. Nadie me reprochó estar nuevamente enamorado, al contrario se alegraron que al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien. Alguien que me hiciera sonreír. De nuevo.

Nunca volveré a ser el mismo de antes, sin embargo con Freya a mi lado, me siento completo. Como hacía años no me sentía. La amo. Y ella a mí. Con ella, ya no estoy solo.

* * *

><p>Hola! Que tal? como se encuentran? Miren que en vez de hacer tarea y estudiar para mis exámenes me he puesto a escribir este fic. Se me ocurrió mientras dormía jajaja en serio! Bueno es trágico pero al mismo tiempo lindo, eso creo. Cabe mencionar que No soy yo Freya, simplemente me encanta el nombre y creo que esta Freya tambien merece esta lado de Harry porque tambien ha sufrido bastante. Por favor dejen un review, se que algunos odiaran que halla matado a Ginny, pero acepto todo tipo de criticas y vociferadores. Bueno besos, seguiré trabajando en otros fics. Los quiero<p>

FreyaF


End file.
